


【农妍】幼稚鬼

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: *性转 农妍 OOC 请注意避雷*喜欢谁就欺负谁，整天就知道作威作福的幼稚鬼





	【农妍】幼稚鬼

**Author's Note:**

> *性转 农妍 OOC 请注意避雷  
> *喜欢谁就欺负谁，整天就知道作威作福的幼稚鬼

 

01

人生头一遭独立生活，在英国待的这几个月可算是憋坏了这位含着金汤匙从小娇惯到大的小少爷，东西难吃不说，身边还没个人伺候，万事全得自己来，连衣服都得自己送去干洗店洗，这都过的什么日子。陈立农前脚风尘仆仆地踏进家门，后脚就开始呼来喝去。

“放水，我要洗澡。”

“好的少爷。”

 

“我想吃的都做了吗？”

“夫人一大早就吩咐厨房了。”

 

碍事的衬衫被随手扔在地上，线条勾勒出的背部肌肉显现出来，宽广雄厚、孔武有力，站在浴室门口仍不死心，半身回望过来，赤裸的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，“礼物呢？”

“已经派人去机场取了少爷。”女仆红着脸低头。

凡事都确认了个遍才关上浴室门，哎，在外求学不容易，后遗症还没消。他双手搭着浴缸边缘背靠着仰头，总觉得哪里不对。舟车劳顿，还没来得及细想便回床上胡乱睡了过去。

梦里好像下雨了，一阵惨白的闪电划破夜空，他吓得紧揪着被子不放，脸也埋进枕头里，但这样仍驱散不了不安。然后有双手环住了他，在耳边轻声告诉他别怕。好熟悉的感觉，好像每个风雨交加的夜晚都有这么一双手安抚着他，他埋进那人的颈窝，香香的，柑橘味，超市很廉价的沐浴露的味道，他回抱了回去，腿钳制着不许人走，就像抱着个和他一般大的玩具熊。

他瞄了一眼手机，一觉醒来已经是第二天下午了。

落地遮光窗帘被拉得死死不留一丝缝隙，四周一片漆黑，揉了揉额头，倒时差好累啊。女仆在门外听到按铃声便敲门进来。

“给我穿衣服。”

“好的。”

他头发还有点乱，浑身裸得只剩条内裤，掀开薄被赤脚站定，搭着哈欠挠了挠头发。女仆的身高只到他胸口，给少爷穿衣服时还需要本人配合着低下头，趁着少爷的目光还停留在地上，她飞速瞟了一眼浑身唯一被遮挡的东西，那肉茎东倒西歪的还没调整好位置，可鼓囊囊的一包还是把女仆看得瞬间绯红了脸颊。

“怎么了少爷？”女仆还在给他系好皮带，金属扣碰撞得咔塔咔嗒。

陈立农揪着衣领不停在嗅，好像在反复确认什么重要的东西。

“没怎么。”过了一会儿又瞟了一眼女仆，看得人一个心跳加速，“林妍珺呢？”

 

“啊？哦，她好像休假去了。”还以为是夸我好看呢，女仆心里嘟囔。

“休假？休什么假？她怎么这么懒？”陈立农诧异。

“这我就不知道了，她也没和我们说，平常也不把我们当姐妹，许是看上哪个男人跑了吧。”

“啊？”

 

02

厨房做了桌丰富的晚宴，昨晚睡过去没吃上的今天一一重做了一遍，好久没吃到怀念的味道了，主角自然是大快朵颐。

“农农慢点吃，别噎着了。”妈妈一边叮嘱他，一边捧着礼盒爱不释手，“儿子长大了，出去一次还知道给爸妈带礼物了呢。”

“妈妈唔……快试试好不好看。”

“好看的好看的，怎么会不好看，都说了慢点吃了。”说着便让一旁的女仆环着脖子给她戴上，翡翠衬得通透，在一惯保养很好的脖颈自有一副贵气，父亲则在一旁微笑着表示认可。

“对了，最近让小琴照顾你吧。”已经伺候了他两天的女仆还红着耳根。

食不语，他嚼着煎得恰到好处的牛排直到吞下后，才将同一句话问了第二遍，“林妍珺呢？”

 

妈妈摆弄项链的手一顿，“她说想放个长假去看看家人，我想她好像从没休过什么假，就放她去了，反正家里也不忙。”

她有家人吗？她家在哪？为什么从没听她提起？好像一直以来她都是在这幢别墅里长大的。

陈立农感觉自己有一连串的问题想问，可刚准备脱口而出就被爸爸挡下了，“就是休息，有什么好问的。”

 

“况且你不是总嫌她照顾的不好吗？笨手笨脚的，一会儿把你东西弄坏了，一会儿又是碍你事了……小琴机灵着呢，你又不是不知道，以前还总跟妈妈要小琴换林妍珺，现在许你愿啦。”

他确实是嫌过林妍珺笨手笨脚还碍事，小时候偏想惹人注意砸碎古董花瓶，她还非要挡在前面，逞什么能啊，关你什么事，就你那点薪水，还到下辈子也还不清。

上学后更加剧了这股鄙夷之心，学校里漂亮小姐满地皆是，谁不是音轻腰细肤白貌美，回家再看着穿着工作制服又俗又土的贴身小女仆，怎么瞧都不顺眼，还不如妈妈身边的小琴，机灵好看又懂事还知道讨好人。

最讨厌的还是她逆来顺受的样子，陈立农砸坏爸爸送的手表说是她弄坏的，她只知道跟管家道歉也不敢说半个不字；冬天按铃叫她去厨房熬个糖水，半夜在厨房里冻得直跺脚，端来的时候手哆嗦地撒了一路，找了个不满意的理由继续让她回去重新熬，看着冻红的耳朵就觉得讨厌极了。

 

自己捡剩的书扔给她，居然还妄图读懂，陈立农趴在窗台上看着缩在别墅一角照进的阴影里，并着的腿上捧着他的书，咬着笔杆不知道在想什么，陈立农笑她，“你看得懂吗？”

走了也好，讨厌死了。

“我去洗手间。”

他解开袖扣凑近鼻尖，衣服上没再沾着廉价的柑橘味了。回来的时候门边的侍者都去了厨房，没人替他开门，他的手还搭在门把手上。

 

“你那样开除人家真的好吗？”是爸爸的声音。

“怎么不好？你一个大男人怎么还妇人之仁了。”

 

“也算是看着长大的，我看她不像那样的孩子。”

“当初看着可怜抱回来的时候，我也没觉得她现在会这样啊。”虚掩着的门里妈妈似乎比了个手势。

 

“是不是另有隐情啊，问她她也不肯说。”

“还有什么隐情，就是仙人跳。算算月份该是农农成人礼的时候吧，那么多人，谁知道搭上了哪家小公子，给人家下个套骗上床，然后母凭子贵，要么就狠敲一大笔。要是真让她出手了，对方还不杀到我们家哦，我可不能为了护一个小丫头把农农将来的一条人脉给断了。”

 

“开始我还以为是……”

“她都发誓说不是啦，而且农农那么乖。她不说也好，主动提离职，辞退补偿金我都不用给。”

 

“我看四个月了肚子都有形状了，于心不忍啊，管家说她连积蓄都没多少，月月都不知道为什么得扣掉好多钱，她得靠什么生活？”

“喂，你这个样子讲得我好像就狠心哦，而且不是也看她可怜给了两千给她吗？快刀斩乱麻啊，不然留着给她养儿子啊。”

 

“也不是养不起啊，本来就是个孤儿，现在又。”

“喂！我可不能留她在这教坏我儿子！”

 

爸爸迅速露出手势阻止妈妈再继续说。

“农农怎么回事啊，怎么满头都是汗？”妈妈起身关切地问。

“没事，我就是，头有点晕。”

“那还吃饭吗？”

“不吃了，我很饱。”

“要不要叫家庭医生过来？”

“不用，我回房睡一觉就好。”

他心虚地躲开，眼神始终不敢对视，关上了门紧绷的身体才稍微放松一点。

 

他的手踹在裤兜里，紧攥着一条还没送出去的银色脚链。

 

03

“内个，上次Sam搞大别人肚子，后来怎样了啊？”

“给钱封口打胎啊。”

 

“这么狠吗？”

“不然留着分财产吗？喂，你是不是也？”

“怎么可能！我，我好奇问一下。”

对方将信将疑，陈立农支支吾吾地挂断了电话，别说处理了，他现在连人在哪都不知道，浏览了一圈微信列表，才想起来一直待在身边的人，联系方式都没存过。

他按响了床头的铃，小琴应声而来，“穿衣服。”“好的少爷~”不管怎么说，总该先把人找到。

 

而他要找的人，此刻正抱膝缩在角落里。

被撵出来时也没带些什么，或者说她根本就没多少私人物品，不像其他佣人在外还有家人，放假还能穿喜欢的衣服出去看看，她从小在陈宅长大，整日都是工作制服，其余常服不见得能有几件。

管家看他可怜，清算了半个月工资之后偷偷塞了五千块给她，都是血汗钱，起初不敢要，一番推脱最后还是强行塞在她包里。

“你真的一点积蓄都没有？”管家叹了口气，“哎，少爷的东西多贵啊，你平时就不会小心点吗？”

她低着头攥紧手里的辞退文件不敢说话。

 

少爷总是会偷偷把她叫过去，再塞一些东西给她，有时是他爸爸送他的手表，有时是领带夹，有时是战斗机模型……千奇百怪的，每一样的价值不菲，“让你收着你就收着。”打赏佣人倒不稀奇，只是过于贵重就超出常理的界限了，要是被看到，说难听点就是偷。

她越是不敢收，陈立农就越是生气，故意摔烂了再让她赔，为工作失职买单后，拿到的残缺物品就算摆出来也不会有人说了。每月赔付后到手工资也就所剩无几，以前也不太在意，吃住都在陈宅，也没有其他地方可以花钱。

厨娘搭把手帮忙收拾这些大大小小的破烂就装了大半个行李箱，“你平时也不是毛手毛脚的孩子，怎么就弄坏这么多东西？”

 

04

肚子又叫了一声，她缩在墙角头埋在膝盖上，机械地抠着木板床上的木屑。

管家给的钱和夫人的看她可怜的打赏，加上结算的半月工资，加起来还没一万。晃荡没多久上个厕所的功夫就被偷了大半，城中村里十平米大的廉价出租屋也要押二付一。

直到今天也没能找到工作，都嫌她怀孕太麻烦还不如招个大学生，剩下的钱只够吃半个月了，她摸了摸微隆起的小腹，一定要撑下去啊。

巴掌大的出租屋里隔音效果很差，隔壁摔酒瓶子砸墙的声音在黑暗中总透露着暴戾，林妍珺捂着耳朵由向墙角缩了些，门已经反锁了，就算再发酒疯拍门应该也不会有太大危险。

 

在各大影院商场娱乐中心和小区转了几天还被人笑话，“应该去城中村啊。”一个摩的疯狂朝他按喇叭再蛇形飘过后他就后悔了，窄窄的道路两边全是饭馆污水和肉铺的腥味，鞋都要踩脏了。

 

“去仓库拿一箱泡面，然后去食品区上货。”

“好的。”

接过钥匙便快速绕进库房，狭小的隔间挤满了便利店需要的各类存货，她打开灯一个个箱子开始寻找着。店长看她可怜才招了她，干体力活是累了点还要一直久站，但总比待在出租屋里饿死了强。

 

终究是敌不过饥饿，在嫌弃了无数次脏乱差后陈少爷取舍定夺最后进了一家便利店，自动感应门在说欢迎光临，中年店员窝在收银台偷偷看手机。

“这什么？”

“关东煮。”

 

“干净吗？”

“是今天现煮的，您要来一份吗？”

 

“哪个好吃？算了每样来点吧。”

“一共三十。”

 

“你有见过这个人吗？”

店员对着手机里的照片思索了一会儿，最后摇摇头。

 

陈立农坐在简易就餐区里思索着一会儿该去哪找，本市的城中村不下十个，犹如大海捞针，况且这么脏乱差的环境那个从小待在陈宅里的人肯定住不惯，还是应该去高档小区的吧。他瞟了一眼被纸箱罩住半个身的店员打横走在狭小的过道，啧了一嘴，林妍珺又蠢又笨的，估计连店员都做不了。

 

自动感应门响起了谢谢光临，老店员该交班了，特地交代了正蹲在地上理货的新店员，“刚刚有个客人落了耳机，我放在收银台下面了。”

“好的。”

 

“对了，你有惹过什么人吗？”

“嗯？没有啊。”

“哦，那就好。”

 

05

在这破地方转了几圈可是累坏了小少爷，各种吆喝声喇叭声狗叫声烦得不行，差不多回去了，明天换个地方找找。

「欢迎光临。」陈立农热得只想站在冷柜面前吹会儿，受不了，实在受不了，鞋子还被溅到，再也不想来这种鬼地方。随手拿了盒牛奶，“买单啊，人呢？”

“来了！”不知哪个角落冒出来的灰色马甲奔了过来给牛奶过了机，“一共五块五，请问现金还是扫码？”

她低着头拿扫码枪，感觉客人没在动，“请问现金……”

扫码枪落在桌上。

 

门外挤满了自行车和停歪了的摩托，林妍珺看着陈立农叉着腰的背影有点害怕，看得出来他很生气。

“为什么不告诉我。”他没转身。

“怕，打扰你学习。”

 

“那为什么不跟我爸妈说实话。”陈立农转过身居高临下地看着她。

“说出来，连你也会一起跟着受罚的。”林妍珺不敢抬头，“不用担心，已经发誓和你无关了。”

真是，讨厌死了这副自作聪明的样子，天塌下来轮得到你顶吗？只要语气凶点眼泪就开始打转，烦死了，陈立农深吸了一口气企图压下怒火，可最后还是一脚踹在自行车上，车像多米诺骨牌一样一个接一个倒下。

 

“操你妈的发什么神经！”街边在买菜的车主已经开始骂起来了，“关你屁事！”“这他妈是我的车！”

她拉住上去就想揍人的少爷，反身挡在面前将人推后，“对不起对不起，撞坏的篮子我来赔。”

 

最后还是靠所剩无几的现金解决了冲突，一整个下午陈立农都一言不发地待在简易就餐区，不时盯着在货架旁忙碌的人。林妍珺一个人要上货理货还要收银，忙得脚不沾地，好不容易得了空才想起来没给小少爷端茶倒水。

“小心烫。”

盯着窗外低气压的人眼神也没给一个，接过咖啡评价了句难喝便落在桌上再也不碰。林妍珺只好又掏钱去过机买了盒冰牛奶插好吸管，“农农，将就一下吧，这里不比家里。”

 

06

本以为小少爷待烦了就会回去，哪知道一直到了十点多把地拖完人还在。“饿吗？”“你说呢？”临走前在冷柜里挑了两盒饭加热，配的塑料餐具小少爷是用不惯的，又去货架选了把不锈钢勺给他。也不肯在便利店里吃，只好带着他回去。

偏偏少爷脾气走惯了最前面，林妍珺总得在分叉路口提醒他走过头了，转了个方向又继续走最前面。

楼道狭窄，灯坏了也不见有人修，陈立农锻炼过的体格一口气爬到六楼也不带喘，林妍珺扶着锈迹斑斑的扶手慢吞吞地往上爬，等她爬上六楼，陈立农已经背靠着铁门手环着胸在等了。

 

十平米大的出租屋连头顶的灯光都是昏暗的，只能容纳一人转身的厨房和阳台，整个单间唯一的家具就是张破烂到床单席梦思通通没有的木板床和简易折叠饭桌和红色塑料凳。

“这什么破烂地方。”

林妍珺在身后低着头，随他自顾自的在四周打量。烧好开水给他烫新买的勺子时他已经巡视完待在阳台了，“农农，可以吃饭了。”

他有点挑食，喜肉不喜蔬菜，林妍珺已经给两盒饭重新分好菜了，肉都在他那一盒，青菜全在另一盒。还没吃两口就不动了，“全都你吃吧，我不饿。”

“刚刚不是还饿吗？”

“现在不饿了。”

 

“那，我给你煮面吧，一会儿会饿的。”

就着刚刚烧的水，还没多余的钱买厨具，只好把前一任租户留下来的不锈钢锅和餐具烫了一遍才敢拿来用。

陈立农把两个盒饭换了个位置，连电视电脑都没有，待得无聊了，也跟着挤在隔出来的狭长型厨房里盯着看。

 

本就不大的地方硬是挤了两个人，林妍珺基本没法转身，垫着脚拿柜子上的不锈钢盆，上衣短了一截露出腰部，一条脊椎窝深凹进去，太瘦了，从背面几乎看不出有身孕。前倾了些上身，宽松的裤子贴在屁股上勾勒出形状。

身后的人一把将她搂了回来，不锈钢盆没拿稳，哐哐的摔在地上。背贴着胸膛能感受到起伏和心脏的跳动，陈立农窝在她的肩窝，小声抱怨，“你怎么住在这种地方啊。”

她咬着嘴唇，整个人已经被包裹进了他怀里，盯着蓝色火焰的视线也变得模糊，“因为没有钱，剩的那些也被偷了。”锅里沸腾了，面鼓着泡就快溢出来，赶忙关了火又被死死搂回去。

“你蠢死了。”她被搂得快喘不过气，感觉陈立农的声音都有点带颤。

 

不知道小少爷要在这住，也没合适的换洗衣服，陈立农第一次睡前没洗澡。没有床垫和席梦思，怕他睡不了硬板床，林妍珺翻出了行李箱里所有的衣物铺在床板上，就怕搁到他。

“在英国，过得开心吗？”

“凑合。”

她侧躺着，月光撒在陈立农仰躺着的脸上，四个月不见，轮廓又更英挺了，她伸手顺着鼻梁滑了过去，然后被抓住了。

“走的时候，听说是让小琴接替我。”

“嗯。”

“你不是，一直都想要她照顾你吗？”

一直半闭着眼的人突然扭头瞟了她一眼，然后便转过身背对着她再也不说话。她还想再说点什么，指尖还触在他背上，忙了一天实在累了，没过多久便磕眼睡着了。

 

半夜是被砸酒瓶子怒骂的声音吵醒的，小少爷刚想起身骂人甚至抄家伙出去，一转身就看见她缩成一团，是极度缺乏安全感的姿势，“不要，不要，不要过来……”眼角还悬着泪，他整个心都泛酸地揪在一起。

拨开用衣服叠的枕头将人搂了过来，枕在唯一一个给他用的小枕头上，一下下给因为噪声梦魇的人顺着背，梦魇的人满脸害怕地看了好久才认清他，好像迷了路的小孩终于被找到，搂着脖子在他怀里哭得上气不接下气。

 

安抚好之后才有空好好看看，比以前还要瘦，头发也没剪，原本还有些肉的脸颊已经有些凹陷。他将手伸了下去掀开睡衣，摸着比月龄正常尺寸还要小一些的肚子。

“你来，是不是要打掉他。”

“农农，不要。求求你了，绝对不会像夫人说的那样去抢财产的，我可以养他，真的。”

掌心还能感受到跳动，陈立农看着她无助的眼神心里像被狠插了一刀，睫毛湿漉着，从没想过会过的这么艰难落魄，偏偏始作俑者就是自己，他不敢想再晚一些找到会被欺负成什么样子。

“不会的。”

“我害怕。我梦见……”

“别怕，我在。”

 

07

早晨起来人就已经不在了，还没来得及管那么多，胃里一阵翻江倒海就逼着她在厕所吐了干净，蹲了太久脚还麻着，起身时不得不扶着洗手池。床上的衣服又一件件叠回行李箱，收拾了昨晚的剩饭菜便赶着去便利店。

篮子里的商品一个个放进冷柜，她不得不扶着柜子放缓了动作，频繁蹲下起立实在头晕。肚子很难受，便利店员工基本没办法坐着，隔着工作制服在肚子上揉了一圈，“你要坚强点啊。”

 

便利店早上蒸剩下的包子不是很好吃。

「欢迎光临。」还坐在库房里午餐休息，听到机械女声不得不起身回去准备收银。

陈立农挎着登山包站在那，“我被赶出来了。”

怎么会？就算承认了，最多就是挨罚然后替他善后，只要打掉小孩便继续安心做个小少爷，怎么会被赶出来？林妍珺给他装了份鱼豆腐和牛肉丸，加好了他喜欢的甜辣酱，“小心烫。”

 

“他们不同意我把你接回来。”

“没关系，我在外面也很好。”

“好什么好！”他抓住还在替他整理凌乱头发的手搂了回来，脚踩在另一个高脚凳上拦成死路，本应该光滑的手背多了好几个创可贴。

“那，你打算住哪？”

“住你那。”

 

“不行，太破了，你住不惯的。”

“你能住我为什么不能住。”

 

“我，我怕委屈你啊。要不要去住同学家？电话给我我帮你问问。”

“不去！不打！”

小少爷下定决心的事是打死也不会改的，执意要违抗的话，后果就是她那半箱子破烂，陈立农的头搁在她肩上好重，她摸了摸后颈的桃尖，“好吧，那忍一忍，放完假回英国就好了。”

“我不回那破地方了！”

 

下午请了假，领着他在城中村的二手家具店选了个床垫，陈立农一脸嫌弃，压着店长从仓库里拿了新的，付钱的时候才发现卡被冻结了，“对不起对不起，我们二手的就好了，麻烦你们把新的放回去吧，对不起对不起。”

林妍珺仅剩的那点钱挑挑拣拣买了些生活必需品，“农农，放在那吧，我来收拾就好。”刚又吐了一番，她扶着墙看小少爷铺得乱七八糟的床单，也不见理她，继续自顾自的捣鼓。

看见成对的水杯和洗漱用品，陈立农心情很好，抱着人就陷进了新铺的床，不用再睡一晚就跟遭罪似的浑身隔着疼了，宣誓所有权一般用腿钳着她的腿抱得紧紧。

 

“你在想什么？”他的手指在弯曲的发尾打转，细软的长发偏不听话地错开。

“在想花光钱了，我们要饿肚子了。”

小少爷显然对“我们”两个字很满意，在脑门吧唧一口后掏出了手机，圈着人在她脑袋后面打字，好像得到了满意的答案，换了个着陆点在鼻尖痣上吧唧一口，“走，去吃晚饭。”

“去哪啊？”

 

08

四周都是打扮精致的少爷小姐，她东瞧瞧西看看，连服务生也是衣着得体，没有一个人穿得像她这般寒酸，蹬着有点脏了的小白鞋往墙角靠了靠。也不是没见过这种场合，每年陈立农生日和日常的酒会，她都得忙前忙后。

 

就好像四个月前，端着托盘从厨房到会客厅忙得脚不沾地，陈立农还要不停添乱，边和朋友闲聊边使唤她端茶倒水。她端着新做好的小点心要去送给一个小姐就被拦了下来，一根食指戳在她脑门中间，无论怎么使力都会被压回去，所幸靠在墙上放弃了挣扎。

“原来是真的啊，戳住这里就动不了了。”

“不要玩了，我还要去送点心。”

小少爷这才注意到她手里端着的小块慕斯蛋糕，手指总算放过了脑门，但又在蛋糕边缘从上往下勾出一小块凹陷，粘在食指上的蛋糕画在她脸颊，撑着墙倾身吮吸了一口，浆果味。

“这个我要吃。”

 

推门进房间的瞬间就把蛋糕扔在了一边，开始吮吸他真正想要的点心。嘴唇被嘬得通红，整个身子都被陈立农揉得没了力气，“总是找不到人会被管家骂的，唔！”托着屁股将她一把抱了起来，吓得像个树袋熊一样紧紧攀在肩上又紧紧圈住精壮的腰，她听到了笑声，“好蠢。”

感受到身下有硬硬的东西抵着她的蜜穴，扭扭腰感到不适，一步步颠着走向床，然后被摔了进去。她红着眼看小少爷给她脱了丝袜和内裤，双手还挡在胸前企图拦下被解开背扣的胸罩的宿命，但挣扎好像也没什么实质性的用处，最后还是被扔在了地上，拨开碍事的手吸了他平常高兴时最喜欢拉到一旁摸个够的东西。

太大了，刚进来的时候好痛。非要她看被黑森林遮住的地方，红着脸不敢看好像又惹他生气了，膝盖压到胸前将目光所及的距离缩短，不看就强压着撞击。

 

她扫了一眼，陈立农不知这会儿去哪了，“去催一下厨房。”“啊我不是。”端着酒杯的人上下打量了拒绝他指令的人，“你谁？”一身穿旧了的运动服和落了灰的白色帆布鞋，“哪混进来的？”

“啊，我……”来的时候也没说，但看阵势就知道是哪个少爷小姐的生日宴，只是这一身的打扮说了也不信是被邀请宾客吧。

端着酒杯的人使了个眼色，服务生站在一旁伸手只向门做了个请的手势，“好的，对不起，打扰您了。”

 

“你们在干嘛？”走了没两步就被拦了下来，“你去哪？”

“你朋友？”

陈立农揽着她的肩，“女朋友。”

红酒杯的眼神诧异地在两人身上打转。

“你赶她去哪？”

“我以为她走错了，看来是误会，你们随便吃。”

自助区每样都吃了些，最后不是很开心地拉着人走了。街边的路灯一个接一个亮了起来，汽车呼啸而过还卷起北风，林妍珺拽住他，“干嘛？”

“农农，你刚刚说的是真的还是假的？”

“什么，”他反应了一会儿，“真的啊。”

然后他获得了一个大大的拥抱，接住人以后也回抱着搂得紧紧。

 

09

陈立农在便利店对面的餐饮店找了个包三餐的送外卖的工作，中午的时候最忙，一条街要送几十盒外卖，奔波得人也黑了一圈。

中年店员阿姨笑她说别管搞大肚子又不负责的男人了，我看这个送外卖的小伙子蛮好的，他好像也不介意你肚子里有小孩，要把握机会啊。

她捧着对面送来有点咸的快餐笑着没说话。

 

总算是熬到两个人第一次发工资的日子，临时工只发现金，林妍珺坐在台阶上一张张点着薄薄的红色钞票，“不要和老板吵啦，他扣了你好多钱。”

背靠着栏杆靠手肘抻住的人气不过，“他以为他是谁啊，敢大呼小叫指挥我。”

“你上次还踹倒了他的摩托车，老板肯招你已经很好了。”

 

陈立农一屁股坐了下来，“你帮他说话是不是？”

“我没有啦，农农在人间修行真是辛苦了，晒成这样我好心疼。”

“真的吗？”热气呼在耳边就感觉从尾椎骨传来一阵酥麻。

“真的啦。”

 

“我们去吃海鲜。”

“又是饭店哦，很贵诶，下个月要过得紧巴巴喔。”

“不行，我就要吃。”

“那，”她握着圈住自己的手转过头，“去买河虾做给你吃好不好？”

城中村的海鲜小市场就在便利店附近，拐个弯的功夫就是响亮的吆喝声。偶尔被水产泼出来的水溅在路中间还混着腥味，小少爷全程皱着眉不停在鼻子前扇风。虽然穿着宽松的衣服看不太出来变化，但对于每天睡前都要摸一摸的人还是知道肚子有大一些，林妍珺的手被紧紧牵着好像生怕滑倒或是摔了。

林妍珺还在切菜，小少爷被安排任务给虾剪须，差点没被蹦起来的虾吓死，给鱿鱼抽软骨的时候更是直呼恶心，一旁的人笑得眼角还悬着泪。

“你快倒进去啦，它们在上面快被热死了。”

“谁让它刚刚吓唬我。”

把沥水篮里的河虾全倒进去之后小少爷立马蹦得老远，再躲到林妍珺身后看着虾在滚水里一点点变红。

 

陈立农满意地喝了口蛤蜊汤，开始日行吐槽敢对她大呼小叫的店老板，林妍珺笑嘻嘻地听着，专心掰掉头尾拨了虾壳放进陈立农的碗，最后又默不作声地全被塞进她嘴里。

“我吃不唔……别塞ne……”

然后陈立农又戳着她的脑门继续塞。

 

小少爷已经会自己开热水器洗澡了，除此以外还学会了洗碗拖地刷鞋，70分勤劳地收拾完后躺回了垫了床垫也不见得有多舒服的床上，表示需要表扬。

凑过去索吻的嘴被五指一把罩住，“想干嘛。”被捂成闷闷的声音，她笑嘻嘻地摇头，一伸舌头舔了手心就把人痒得扭不停，“造反吼？”他揪住敢对着干的手凑到嘴边含了进去，虾的腥味还没完全洗净，窗外还是隔壁楼里教小孩写作业气得在骂人的声音。

“很痒了啦。”

“还敢不敢？”

怀里的人忽闪着湿漉的睫毛点头，小少爷感觉被挑战了权威，需要惩罚。

 

拉着手就伸进了睡裤死死按住不放，“知道要怎么取悦我吗？”林妍珺还是笑着摇头，头发因为动作而在枕头上有点凌乱。“你怎么当贴身女仆的？”“唔，我们少爷不舍得我干这种粗活的。”“这么娇气，那他舍得你干嘛？”

林妍珺凑了过来，垂着眼在靠近枕头的耳侧吹气，“挨操。”

 

操！

 

陈立农抓着她的手先行撸动一番，宝贝硬邦邦，提枪就能上。对襟的睡衣被解开三颗扣，顺着肩头就滑到了臂弯，他的指尖从鼻尖越过唇峰，攀下脖颈，穿过峡谷，越过高山然后来到一片密林。

小少爷总能在关键时刻一心多用，舔舐耳后和侧颈两只手也不忘行动，孕后的胸偶尔会胀痛，左手像经历了好多个夜晚稀疏平常又故意带着点色情挑逗意味地揉搓起来，右手伸进睡裤要脱不脱，温热的掌心总隔着内裤在底下来回抚摸。

已经分不清是靠哪只手的功劳了，弄湿的底裤暗示已经动情，刚伸进去的手指抠弄得娇喘连连。

进去的时候卡在了头部，陈立农揉着腰转移注意力让她放松，面对面侧卧着抽插，将纤细的腿架在自己腰上之后居然还有闲情逸致边摸着小腹边看她因为摩擦带来的快感而不断变化的面部表情。

“还敢不敢了？”

“唔…不敢了，轻一点呜呜呜……”

肉体撞击在一起的声音像一直害怕的酗酒砸墙声一般也传了出去。

吃了亏仍心有余悸的人紧张兮兮地交待别射在里面。

“怕什么，怀都怀了。”

 

他听到对面教作业的母子奋力关窗的声音。

 

10

送完篮子里的这十份午餐高峰就算过了，收好现付的零钱，陈立农跨上小摩托前往街尾的办公楼。回到餐饮店已经快两点了，他挑挑拣拣了一些带肉的清淡菜赶紧给便利店送去，再晚点吃就该饿坏了。

「欢迎光临。」他刚踏进门就愣住了，收银台前站着位拎着手包扮相贵气的太太正和他的小女仆对峙，胸前的项链还是他回国之前精挑细选的款，太太扭头看着他。

陈立农熟练地打开挡板溜进了收银台，按着她坐下，“快吃，有点凉了。”

“妈妈，你来干嘛？”

“我来看看我儿子过得好不好不行吗？”

 

“现在看过了，可以走啦。”

“你怎么跟妈妈这种态度！”太太自然是把气迁怒于教坏儿子的小女仆，陈立农上前一步将人挡在后面。

林妍珺扯了扯他的衣角，“农农，好好说话。”

“哦，那妈妈还有什么别的事情吗？”

他怎么会不知道特地前来的目的，如果态度软弱恳求着回去，林妍珺日后的生活必定过得低声下气。

“打算什么时候跟我回去？”

“不回去了，在这过得蛮好的。”转身催促身后的人快吃饭。

太太盯着胳膊肘往外拐的儿子和一句话就让儿子改了语气的前女仆，强压下一肚子火，“两个人一起回呢？”

“不要，妈妈一点都不欢迎小妍。”陈立农的手还在顺着她的长发，小声说今晚吃什么？

气母莫若子，太太努力控制住贵妇形象，拎着的包也被捏凹了印子，“妈妈也想看孙子啊！”

 

巴迈赫开进了城中村后店老板和中年店员阿姨才知道送外卖的小孩这么有钱，都在恭喜林妍珺甩了渣男挺着肚子还找了个好人家，陈立农在一旁听着觉得脸被打得生疼。

太太蹬着高跟鞋爬了六楼，进出租屋瞧了一圈，“你们就住这种地方？”也没什么好带的，简单收拾了衣物，押金也懒得要就抱着小女仆下了楼，钻进巴迈赫里车外的嘈杂声已经听不见了，难得的静逸让林妍珺依偎在他肩头眯了过去，小少爷开开心心地搂着人顺便摸了摸乖乖待在里面听话的小东西。太太坐在一旁瞟了眼，扶着额叹了口气。

 

车开进陈宅时林妍珺还没醒，小琴看着被小少爷抱在怀里进家门的人忍不住皱眉，搞什么，被抱的不应该是自己吗？

“醒了吼？”

林妍珺环顾四周，她打扫擦拭了无数次的模型和装饰原封不动的摆在窗台边，小琴正在一旁替她收拾行李，躺在压着她无数次做实验的双人软床上，旁边坐着的始作俑者正将手撑在两边盯着她。

少爷架子死灰复燃，或者说深刻在骨子里，在城中村学的生活技能好像一进门就失效了，“你，去放洗澡水，40度，加玫瑰。”小琴应声去了浴室。

洗个澡也不能好好洗，以前还得省水省电基本冲两下就出来，回了家可再也没什么忌惮的了，小琴在门外听着嬉笑声，询问了几次要不要加水也没人理。

 

晚餐吃得总体还算融洽，妈妈原本还端着架子交代各种家规家训和约法三章，结果被胳膊肘往外拐的儿子怼得扔了叉子说爱咋咋地吧，爸爸看着强行把人抱在腿上不让走还不停把切好的牛扒往孕妇嘴里塞的儿子笑着觉得蛮好，还知道照顾人了。

 

11

脚踝上的银制圆片碰撞出轻微响声，一起回来的当晚陈立农趁她睡着后偷偷摸摸带上的，第二天还要刻意暗示有没有觉得身上有什么变化。

送礼物的人已经被压着返回英国，好劝歹劝外加哄骗献身才算是完成了艰巨的任务。林妍珺翻了个身，今天家庭医生要来例行孕检，下午陈妈妈还要带她出去定制几套衣服，起身刚下床小琴便推门进来了。

“我自己来就好，你去忙吧。”婉拒了侍衣的服务，她刚解开睡袍整个房间便亮了起来，“小琴，我还在换衣服，你能不能先把窗帘拉上？”

“不好意思哦，我没休息好脑子晃神，你可千万别告诉太太哦。”

她眨巴着眼睛低下头，窗帘还亮着，重新把睡袍批回了肩上，小声应了一声。看着已经推门进了浴室的人，小琴转身继续擦拭展示柜上的花瓶。

 

定制店开在租界区的小路上，巴迈赫开不进去，只得在附近下车走了一小段路，石子路并不好走，时髦女郎踩着高跟鞋都得格外小心，何况一个肚子就能挡住大半视线的小孕妇。

太太刚转身就被吓到了，现在但凡可能伤到小孩的动作都能把她吓一大跳，“小琴，你怎么回事？扶个人都扶不好吗？”“对不起太太都是我的错！”

“妈妈，没事的，是我没看清路。”

太太拎着包小跑了过来，小高跟在石子路上踩出嗒嗒的响声，反复确认长裙里的小肚子有没有伤到，“行了行了，我来扶。”

 

回来安心养胎的日子并不如预想的那么愉快，至少陈立农不在的日子就要拘束很多，太太对她倒是比先前好了很多，隔三差五的让人送来一堆名贵的补品，每天要求她散步晒太阳还担心她情绪不好有空就拉着喝下午茶说话。

只是总有些闲言碎语是停不住的。

她有点想念在城中村挤廉价出租屋的日子了。

 

“在想什么？”

屏幕里的人刚放学回来满头是汗，没人给他预先准备好调质的冰饮，瓶瓶罐罐碰撞下才从冰箱里翻出罐芬达猛灌了下去。

“慢点喝啊。”只是那人依旧不听劝豪迈地一饮而尽。

“有在好好念书吗？”

“干嘛老是问这种问题啦！故意气我是不是！”林妍珺窝在床上抱着膝看小少爷炸毛，笑嘻嘻地眯着眼点头。

“有遇到不开心的事吗？”陈立农从橱柜里翻出盒玉米片大把大把往碗里倒，看着睡袍挂在肩头的人摇摇头，“骗我哦，从刚刚开始就一直在假笑。”

“真的没有啦！”她把陈立农的枕头抱在怀里，“你快去写论文啦！”

平板还没扣上，以往都是等对方挂断她才自动挂断，摆在床上也没再理。鸭绒枕压在膝上软软的，她将脸埋成一个凹陷阻止回弹，小声嘟囔的声音也变得闷闷的，“陈立农。”

 

“好想你。”

 

12

太太嘱咐她一定要多晒太阳多走动，过段时间才好生，她一一应着，“酒会人多我就不带你去了，一会儿把厨房送来的炖品吃了再去休息。”“好的妈妈。”

医生说预产期在后半个月，太太欢欢喜喜准备了一堆婴儿用品，园丁刚给草坪撒过水，近闻还飘着泥土的芬芳，越接近后半程就变得越来越嗜睡，太阳晒得有些乏。

她制止了拥上搀扶的女仆，“不用了，我自己走回去。”“好的，您小心，我们去忙了。”

 

前同事们三两成群聚在院子里继续有说有笑的聊八卦，像怕她听不见似的故意在名字和各类关键词时提高了音量。拖着肚子的手一顿，回卧室的路走了好长。

 

“你看那架势，还真以为要当少夫人了。”  
“之前发毒誓，我看啊是先避风头保胎再看准时机回巢吧，也太会算了。”  
“一直都很有心机的好不好，少爷根本瞧不上她，好几次要换小琴，非死赖着不走。”  
“我要是有那个心机啊，也该是个夫人了。”

按了好久的铃也没人应，厨娘所幸自己把炖品送来，瞟了一眼客厅里叽喳的人，劝她别往心里去，她捏着碗小声说了好。

 

“你们很闲吗？专职当长舌妇？人丑心也丑，一个个都在做什么美梦。”

“少，少爷。”

陈立农将行李扔在一边，解开奔波回来而被汗浸湿的衣领，“还有，这是最后一次，我不想再听到有谁背地里诋毁陈家将来的女主人。”林妍珺知道他在这方面一向说话算话，不容有半点商量的余地。

女仆们返回各自工作岗位，陈立农三步并作两步长腿一迈跨上台阶，刚刚沉着脸的气势荡然无存，眯着笑眼满脸人畜无害。

“你，你怎么回来了？不是还没期末吗？”

“有人说想我啊，好不容易求了教授带着论文回来写诶。怎么，不欢迎我回来哦？”

说着就捧着养圆润些的脸左瞧瞧右看看，她的脸在骨节分明的手里被挤成奇怪又好笑的形状，陈立农挤嘟了她的嘴不让讲话，只好拼命摇头表示答案。“哭什么啦很丑诶！就这样怎么当女主人？”

林妍珺攀着他的肩就扎进了怀里，像摔倒无数次也只是拍拍裤子继续学脚踏车的小孩终于被父母发现磕破了皮，原本一个人也能扛过来的委屈突然找到了发泄口。我不想做什么女主人，我只想和你一起待在城中村。

心里想的好像被偷偷听到了，“不行啊，我得继承家业，女主人可不能被这点委屈给打倒，听见了没？”

快当妈妈了还挂着金豆豆的人点点头，“很难哄诶，抬头。”脑门被戳了一根食指，陈立农侧着头吻了下去。

 

13

陈立农回来还有另一个原因，那就是频繁梦见死亡。

 

从小到大林妍珺出现在他梦里倒不是第一次了，不过是她和园丁在一起了或是不肯听自己话之类有点幼稚可笑但又总能把他气个半死的梦。通常半夜惊醒就会疯狂按铃把她叫过来，故意刁难她在冬天熬糖水雨天去花园找遗落的东西，气消了看着她可怜兮兮感冒发烧的样子又心疼又后悔，但一想到梦里的场景又觉得自己教训的对。

 

在英国的时候总是梦见林妍珺难产大出血或者是摔倒了滚下楼，同学朋友安慰他只是压力太大了，可各种解压方式都试过之后症状并没有减轻，和教授请了半个月假便急匆匆赶了回来。这种梦即使回来之后也没有停止，现在他不敢再像以前那样了，可还是会轻推身旁熟睡的人确认是否一切正常。

惊醒做起时林妍珺也恰好醒着，陈立农还在不停喘息着时她便将人搂了过来，用袖子擦拭淋漓的大汗，“又梦到我遭遇什么凶险了？”

陈立农点点头，圈住了她的腰身，“梦是反的。”“我知道啊，我就是担心，你会不会觉得，我婆婆妈妈地想太多。”

“你心里想的全都是我，我怎么忍心数落你啊。”保持着拥抱的姿势一起躺回床上，枕着陈立农的手臂又往他颈窝里钻来钻。

 

安抚过后陈立农逐渐了放松紧绷的神经，才注意到林妍珺鼻尖额头都冒着细汗，本该红润的双唇也泛白，现在一有风吹草动他就浑身紧张，“怎么回事？哪里不舒服？”

“羊水好像破了。”她呼吸微促。

“从什么时候开始的？”陈立农又坐了起来。

林妍珺摸着肚子回忆了一会儿，“大概，你做噩梦那会儿吧。”

“为什么刚刚不告诉我？”

“那样你就更紧张了啊。”她忍着阵痛挤出一个笑脸，但好像并没有发挥安抚的效果。

陈立农按过铃后几乎是跳下床冲出去的，预产期提早了一周，深夜遇到这种情况第一反应居然是安慰他梦魇。人都去哪里了，还睡什么觉，医生为什么还不来？不能，绝对不能让梦境里的事发生。

 

14

天已经泛起了鱼肚白，妈妈合着外衣靠在爸爸肩头，四个小时了，医生接到电话便赶了过来，房门一直反锁着，偶尔有护士出来他就趁机瞟两眼。“农农啊，能不能歇会儿，妈妈看你转悠的头好晕。”

厨房端了刚熬好的粥上来，“来先吃点东西，一会儿还得等呢。”

“还要等？”在客厅转悠的小少爷终于放过了太太犯晕的脑子，“你们吃吧我不饿。”说着就奔向了卧室门，每当房间里传来哀嚎他的心就像被刀割了一般难受，能不能别生了，不要孩子了行不行？

 

真有镭射光波的话门已经被他盯烂了，直到他靠墙倚立手指快被啃出血时卧室门终于打开了，“恭喜，是个……？？？”护士抱着软巾包裹好的婴儿还没来得及恭喜完，有阵风便冲了进去。

看着双眼紧闭毫无血色的林妍珺，眼泪就开始不争气地掉下来，梦里的人就是这样闭上眼再也不要他的。

“您要不要看一眼？”护士被满眼血丝浑身杀气的小狮子瞪到心里发毛，决定闭嘴然后将婴儿抱出去给爷爷奶奶看看，门外是见到新生儿开心的喜悦，小狮子心里更火了。

“我老婆躺在床上眼睛都不眨了你们怎么还笑得出来！”

“……”

“……”

“内个，这位产妇只睡过去了。”医生拧干毛巾擦了擦手，“还有就是，生产过程劳累，需要休息，还请您不要大呼小叫。”

 

“……是吗？”小少爷擦干眼泪，瞟了眼皱巴巴的婴儿，“你们，都出去，我要等我老婆醒来。”

 

林妍珺醒来第一眼看到的确实是陈立农，眼皮就快贴在一起显然已经快扛不住困意了，指尖又一次滑过英挺的鼻梁。

“是男是女啊？”

“我没看。”

哪有这样当爸爸的啊，可被笑话的人满不在乎，她被搂进怀里就快喘不过气。

 

-End

 

番外：吃奶这件事

 

生之前耗体力，生之后也耗体力。虽然换尿布拍嗝哄孩子这种事可以交给别人，但喂奶这种事还是得自己来。

小少爷奋战论文后一推门便是这个场景，宝宝依偎在她怀里啵啵嘟嘴不听寻找吃饭的奶头，林妍珺侧卧在自己那一边的枕头上睡着了，他对这种潜在依赖的行为表示很满意。

“就知道吃，整天折腾我老婆。”宝宝依旧对着睡袍下裸露的皮肤啵啵啵。

他钻进被窝找了个舒服的姿势撑着手肘侧卧，拨开堪堪掩着的睡袍，对着另一边漏了点奶的乳头咬了下去。

 

“啊！！！”她几乎是一瞬间惊醒的，“你你你——你在干嘛！”

“他可以吃我为什么不可以？”

“你你，快点放开啦！全吃完了宝宝吃什么？”

怎么可能，顿顿补品喂得饱饱，母子养得白白胖胖还香喷喷，他在还没完全消下去的腰上掐了一把换来一个怒瞪，林妍珺把不停吧唧嘴的宝宝抱到胸前，宝宝像磁铁般准确无误地嘬上乳头。

小少爷呼来喝去作威作福了十八载，哪里肯被忽略，掰开挡在胸前的手，睡袍顺着动作滑了下来。对着另一边涨奶凸起的乳头舔了一口，林妍珺被舔得浑身一个激灵，气势汹汹的怒目圆睁看起来像是娇嗔。

随后的走向便不是她能控制的了。

 

“陈立农你是小孩子吗，不准咬啊好色情！”

“呜呜呜呜放手啊不要再抓了——”

一人喂两个BB心好累。


End file.
